The Proposal
by Di.M.H
Summary: Atem and Mana have been together for six years and Atem decides that he's ready to take the next step in their relationship and with the help of his friends; he finally takes that next step.


**Di.M.H: "Hey guys sorry I haven't been uploading lately, I've been busy with work and playing Pokemon Shield (well it's actually my sister's game while I got Pokemon Sword but since we beat our respected games we decided to swap games). I know that some of you might realize that I did a similar for FNAF but I thought hey why not to the same for vasershipping. I hope you guys enjoy this. Now if you excuse me, I got some Pokemon to play. Please R&R and remember to...LIVE ON!"**

_**The**** Proposal**_

#

Atem was feeling his nerves rising as he thought about what he had planned for tonight that could change everything. He was hoping that tonight would go well. He drove down the street with his girlfriend for six years; Mana sitting in the passenger seat. They pulled up to their home where they have been living together for three years now. Atem was trying not to let his nervousness show. Tonight they were celebrating their six years anniversary and Atem had made big plans for this night. They got out of the car and headed inside. Mana's car had been in the shop after some drunk hit her car totaling the side door.

She had to get it replaced and would take a while so Atem became her ride home. She didn't mind this since she got to spend more time with him. She smiled and placed a kiss onto his cheek in thanks for driving her home from work. Atem smiled as they walked inside. Mana went up stairs to change while Atem pulled out his phone and dialed his brother's cell.

"What's up bro," Yugi asked from the other line.

"Please tell me you guys got everything together," Atem asked.

"No worries bro," Yugi replied, "you're all good, there's no way that she'll say no."

"I hope so,"

"Hey it's going to be fine Atem, Mana loves you like crazy and I just know that she'll say yes. You just need to relax a bit."

Yugi was right but Atem couldn't help it; he was deeply in love with Mana and if she said no then he didn't know what he would do. He was so sure that she was the one and he would make sure that they would be together for the rest of their lives. He nodded to himself; Mana would never deny him and he knew it.

"I appreciate all of this Yugi."

"Hey don't worry about it Atem, you deserve this. We all know how much you love her."

Atem heard Mana coming down the stairs wearing a bright pink dress that remained him of the dress she wore during their prom senior year. She had her hair tied back in a bun. Atem was speechless at the sight of her. She was always so beautiful to him. Atem ended the call with his brother before turning to his girlfriend.

"What do you think," she asked.

Atem couldn't get the words to come out which she noticed. She smiled and walked toward him. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him. Atem wrapped his arms around her neck as he returned the kiss. Mana made sure to press against him so that way he could feel that she wasn't wearing a bra. He was surprised that she wasn't even wearing one but of course; she had been hinting a little fun that night coming his way. He thought about staying home all night but he thought against it. He was hoping that what he had planned tonight would make her extremely happy. They pulled away and she smiled at him.

"You're so cute Temmy," she said, "I can't wait for tonight."

She made sure to brush him while stroking him in the process. Atem could only groan finding it to be hot what she was doing to him at the moment. He shook his head to get a grip on himself. He had a mission tonight and he was going to see it through to the end and who knows maybe it could end up in the bedroom as she was implying.

"We should get going soon," he said.

Mana whimpered indicating that she wanted to stay in tonight. As much as Atem wanted to grant her wish; he knew that he had to focus on the task at hand. They stepped out of the house with Atem locking the door behind them. They walked toward the car. Atem opened the door for her. Mana kissed him while making sure to stroke him again. Atem let out a groan again as she got into the car. Mana was going to drive him crazy tonight.

#

They arrived to where Yugi and the others had been setting up for the evening. Atem hoped that this would go well. Mana looked at him confused while stroking him once in a while. Atem was more than willing to give in to her but he wanted to remain focus.

"What's going Atem," she asked.

"You'll see Mana," he replied.

They got out of the car and Atem held out his arm to her. Mana smiled and grabbed his arm. They walked down the dirt path. Atem could see lights up ahead which meant that they were getting close. They got a open field where there were lights streamed along tied to the several trees. A table was in the central of the field with a white tablecloth over it with candles and Mana's favorite flowers in a vase.

Mana was surprised to say the least. She had no idea of what Atem had planned; all he had told her would to wear something nice. She thought that they were going to a fancy restaurant and then heading home where they would make love. Atem smiled as he noticed the look on her face. They walked forward and Atem pulled out a chair for her. She sat down and pulled him into a kiss while stroking him once again.

"You're so sweet," she said.

He smiled before sitting down across from her. Mana heard footsteps coming toward them. She looked to see Jonouchi and Honda dressed as waiters which made her fight back a laugh. She saw the others were there watching from a far. Jonouchi and Honda brought them a bottle of wine before dashing away from the table. Mana realized that Atem had asked their friends for help to make this night perfect which only made her smile.

She was so lucky to have a boyfriend like him. She smiled at that thought. Atem smiled at her as he poured the wine onto two glass cups before handing one to her. She smiled as she took the glass from him. Atem held up his glass to her direction making her smile grow even wider.

"Happy anniversary Mana," he said, "I love you."

"I love you too Atem," she said, "Happy Anniversary."

They clanged their glasses before they took a sip. Atem put his glass down before gesturing someone to come forward. Yugi and Jonouchi came out with plates of food. They set them down in front of them before running back to the others.

"What are you up to Atem," Mana asked.

"That's a surprise," Atem replied.

They ate the food before music came on. Mana froze as she recognized the song. It was the song that played on their first date during their junior year of high school. Atem stood up and held out his hand to her. She looked up at him for a few minutes before taking his hand. He pulled her up to her feet while Jonouchi and Honda came to collect the empty plates on the table.

"May I have this dance," he asked.

Mana could only smile with a nod. Atem wrapped one arm around her waist while holding onto her hand with the other. She placed her free hand onto his shoulder. They swayed back and forth as the music played in the background. Yugi and the others watched with smiles on their faces. Anzu leaned against her husband as she watched her brother-in-law with his girlfriend. Yugi wrapped his arm around her shoulders while the others were standing there just watching the happy couple on the field. Jonouchi leaned to the side to whisper in Anzu's ear.

"It looks like it's going well,"

"Yeah it does," Anzu whispered, "I'm glad that he decided to do this."

"Yeah," Yugi added, "they deserve this."

"Hey," said Otogi, "the song is about to end soon; who's got it?"

"I thought you did," said Jonouchi turning to Honda.

"Me, I thought that Otogi had it," Honda replied.

"Don't worry," said Bakura, "I've got it."

"At least someone has their head on their shoulders," said Anzu rolling her eyes at the boys.

The song had ended and Atem turned to them. Bakura walked toward him and handed him the small black box. He thanked him before turning to Mana. He got down onto one knee. Mana looked down at him as he took her hand in his. He placed a kiss on her knuckles before looking up at her beautiful face. He prayed that this would end well.

"Mana," he said, "we've been friends for a long time and when you became my girlfriend was the greatest day of my life. I love you and I always will. You brought joy and happiness to my life. I love waking up to you every day and I love sleeping beside you every night but I want more than that. I want to be more than boyfriend and girlfriend…"

He pulled his hand away to open up the small box revealing a ring with a large diamond that shined in the moonlight. He held up to her making her gasp in surprise. Atem smiled up at her finding her face to be adorable. He loves this girl and to have her as his wife would be a dream come true. He let out a deep breath before he asked the question that he had been dying to her for a long time since they gotten together.

"Mana, will you do me the honor and marry me," he asked.

Mana couldn't say anything as she stared at the ring then at the man holding it. She loves this man; he had given her everything she could ever wanted and more. The day that he asked her to move in with him was the happiest day of her life. She had wanted to live with him. She had practically living at his house anyways since most nights ended with them making love. When Atem asked her to move in; she jumped at the chance.

She felt safe with him and loved. She moved in and enjoyed waking up to him every morning while going to bed with him even though most nights were filled with love making between them. She had hoped that he would ask her to marry him. She had dreamt of being his wife and starting a family with him. She stared at him as she could her love for this man flowing through her as she wiped a tear of joy away.

"Yes," she finally said.

Before Atem could say anything she jumped into his arms and started kissing every inch of his face before going to his lips. Atem returned the kiss as she held him tightly.

"Yes," she repeated, "I will marry you."

Atem smiled as he stood up and slipped the ring onto her finger before pulling her to a kiss. They kissed as the others clapped. They pulled away and the others ran toward them congratulating them. Mana smiled down at the ring on her finger. She was finally going to marry the man of her dreams. Jonouchi and Honda were pouring several glasses of wine and passed them around. Anzu and Mana laughed as they talked.

"I told you bro," said Yugi, "you had nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, I guess you were right," Atem replied, "thanks for helping me with this."

"Hey no problem bro, what are brothers for?"

They both laughed as Jonouchi decided to do a toast for the happy couple. He clanged a fork against his glass to get everyone's attention. Everyone looked at him as he held up his glass to the sky.

"Let's hear it for Atem and Mana," he said, 'To your future together."

"Cheers," everyone replied as they clanged their glasses together.

Mana looked over at her fiancé while smiling. Tonight had become the best night of her life. She was finally going to marry him. Atem and Yugi were talking while Mana watched Atem still smiling. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked to see her best friend; Kisara standing there. She was smiling at her best friend.

"Congratulations Mana," she said, "I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks," Mana replied, "were you apart of this?"

"Of course, Atem asked everyone here to help make this night special for you," Kisara explained, "You're very lucky to have an amazing guy that wants to make a night like this special for you."

Mana nodded knowing how lucky she was to have him. She smiled at Atem as he was placed into a head lock by Jonouchi. She smiled at him as the other boys were congratulating him. Anzu walked over to the two girls with Mai right beside her.

"Congrats Mana," said Mai, "you got quite the catch, I'm almost jealous."

"Don't let Jonouchi hear you say that," Anzu teased.

"Oh please," Mai replied rolling her eyes, "You got to admit that Atem is quite the catch."

"True,' said Anzu, "but so is Yugi."

"I guess you're right, the Muto brothers are both quite the catch."

Mana could agree with Mai there. Atem was amazing and knew how to make her feel special. He would go out of his way to make sure that she was happy. Atem walked toward them. Mai lightly pushed Mana forward telling her to go to him. Mana walked toward him. Atem smiled as he took her hand and kissed it.

"Should we head home," he asked, "or do you want to stay a little longer?"

Mana smiled at him before wrapping her arms around him and made sure to press herself against him. She whispered into his ear.

"I want you all to myself," she said in a seductive tone then blew into his ear for good measure.

"Alright then," he said.

They said goodbye to the others before making it back to their car. The others said bye before they disappeared. Mana held onto his arm as they walked. Atem could only smile feeling glad that he finally got to ask her to marry him and that she said yes. Everything seemed to be going well for them and he couldn't think of anything better than this.

#

Mana and Atem were lying in bed completely naked. Mana was so happy that she showed him how happy he made her tonight. They laid there curled up to each other. Atem rubbed his thumb on her shoulder in a circular motion while Mana had her head onto his chest along with the hand that had the ring it on his chest as well. Atem kissed the top of her head. She sat up to look at him smiling. He smiled at her before they kissed.

"I'm glad that you asked me to marry you," she said, 'you have no idea how long I was waiting for you ask me that."

"Well," he said stroking her hair, "I've been wanting to ask you for a while now. I've been planning tonight for weeks."

"Well, I'm glad you did, I'm so happy."

"I felt it,"

"Well it's true; you made the happiest girl alive."

"I'm so glad to hear it."

They kissed and that was when Mana decided to give him his gift. She leaned to the side where her nightstand was. Atem looked at her confused.

"Mana," he questioned.

"Ah there it is," she said.

"What are you doing," he asked raising brow in confusion.

"Well, you aren't the only one with a surprise," she replied as turned to him.

"What are you talking about?"

Mana smiled before holding up something that looked like a pen but when he looked at it closely he realized that it wasn't a pen. He looked at her with wide eyes. Mana could only nod at him as a smile formed on her lips.

"I'm pregnant," was all she said.


End file.
